


la petite mort

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Shiro, Feeding Kink, M/M, Neighbour AU, Surprisingly wholesome, Top Lance, Vampire Lance, Vampire Sex, accidental / unintentional biting, also horny tho dw, and some very horny making out, human shiro, lance is so in love, lance is so obviously a vampire, oblivious himbo shiro, shiro has no clue, shiros a sweetheart, shiros so in love, spooky shance bang 2020, tw very brief suicidal thoughts, vampire feeding orgies, vampire sex club, which lance owns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: To say that Lance was… suffering would be an understatement. He really wanted to hate Shiro. He reallyreallywanted to hate Shiro with every fibre of his being, but he just found himself unable to. Yes, Shiro was the one person that made Lance feel like ananimalaround him, instead of the civilised person that he usually was. Andyes, Shiro smelled absolutely delicious in a way that made Lance want to absolutelydevourhim… But Shiro was just sonice.So maybe it was a sort of crush. It was a slightly unconventional crush, seeing as Lance hadn’t really had a crush in a very long time now, but from what he understood, they didn’t generally tend to involve liking someone’s personality and also wanting to fuck them incredibly hard while simultaneously drinking them practically dry of their blood. So no, not the most conventional of crushes, but a crush, nonetheless.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: SpookyShanceBang





	la petite mort

**Author's Note:**

> [you can check out the amazing art collab for this fic with psychcheesecake here](https://twitter.com/psychcheesecake/status/1344398124186439681?s=21)

The sunrises here weren’t anything like the ones back home. Shrouded by the tall buildings of the city, the only way that Lance could see the sunrise was from his balcony, right between two buildings where he could just see the horizon. It was a select few minutes that began his every day, in which the sun would paint the sky vermillion, and he’d watch it, until it evened out into a soft powder blue, retreating inside and closing his blinds. 

There was a cover over his balcony, to keep the rain off, he supposed. It kept the sun off, too, for the most part, which meant that there were a few hours in the day before the sun had angled itself in the sky, that Lance could enjoy standing out there, overlooking the city in the morning air. 

No, the sunrises weren’t like they were back home, but they were his solace, nonetheless. There was no water for the sun to shimmer and gleam upon, and Lance couldn’t watch the expanse of the sky, and how the clouds streaked and plumed within it, but it was enough, and it was his. 

One day perhaps he’d make the trip back home. There was nothing waiting for him there now, and he supposed that part of him didn’t want to taint his memory. He didn’t want to see the little grocers all closed up, or the trees stripped back. He didn’t want to walk down sandy lanes and see them concreted over and painted upon with speed limits. 

He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to see that his treehouse had been taken down from his garden, he didn’t want to see if they’d gotten the roof retiled, or painted the house a different shade. Mostly, he didn’t want to see a different family living in his house, living the life that he once had. If his house was even there at all.

Home remained something very precious and very protected in his mind, and the longer he didn’t go back, the longer he could just… pretend. Pretend that there was something there waiting for him; that his mother would be waiting there with open arms and freshly baked garlic knots, and his sister would ruffle his hair and his brother would tell him he’d grown. 

There was nothing there waiting for him now. 

The sun rose higher in the sky and Lance moved back towards his apartment, letting the shade of the canopy protect him. He could hold onto memories of running barefoot on the beach in the burning sun, freckles coming out and skin peeling for days, ankles getting wet as he chased the waves. 

He couldn’t have that anymore. He had to go back inside when the sun came up and he had to close his blinds. So he did, just like he did every day; he closed up his patio door and his windows and he pulled his blinds down with a heavy sigh. 

He didn’t have to be at the club until this evening, and he was all up to date on paperwork so he had some time to kill, for once. He debated actually taking a nap; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d indulged himself in some sleep, and in all honesty, naps were something that he greatly missed. 

He went into his bedroom, taking off his clothes and pulling the covers on his bed back, settling down and pulling them back up over him. He hadn’t felt so comfortable in a while. He might even make himself a coffee when he woke up. 

Lance slept on and off for the rest of the day, knowing that he wouldn’t have the chance again for a while, rising when the sun set, getting up just in time to watch it from his balcony again, before making himself a coffee and getting dressed. 

He wasn’t there for pleasure tonight; it wasn’t a feeding night. No, Lance worked there as the manager on most days, keeping up to date with everything, and overseeing things. On the surface it was just a regular club. It was classy and high end, full of deep reds, silk and velvet. Though on the lower floors was something much more primal. 

It had taken Lance many decades to work up such an establishment for the other vampires that lived in the city to feel safe enough to come to the club to feed. Lance only needed to feed every week or so, getting enough in a night to sustain him. There were more conventional ways, of course, such as feeding from animals, or getting a blood donor, though even the most sophisticated of his kind who drank blood from goblets could still be found feasting on the neck of an innocent passerby should they go too long without. 

It was instinct. It could be controlled, but it was still instinct. There were different rooms in the floors below, dedicated to different types of feeding. 

There was wrist feeding; the most tame. There was neck feeding; more intimate and arousing for both parties, some humans even climaxing because of it. And then there was the third, the one that Lance liked to frequent. It was more intense for everyone involved, and that was to have intercourse while feeding. Since trying it, Lance swore he’d only go back to regular feeding if he had to. He only fed once a week to keep himself at bay; he knew how easy it was to get hooked for both the humans and his own kind alike. There were a few regulars who spent most all their nights in the lower levels of his club, feeding and fucking again and again and again. 

Lance liked to think he had more dignity than that. 

Still, the night went smoothly, despite Lance being on duty for overseeing the lower floors this evening, and Lance was soon packing up in the early hours of the morning, just before the sun was due to rise. Lance wasn’t expecting anyone to be out at such a time- there was no logical reason for any normal person to be out at such a time, and usually, even if they were, it would have been of no matter to Lance. 

Lance most likely wouldn’t have even noticed had it not been for the _smell_. Lance wasn’t usually attracted to people’s scents, and definitely not in such an overpowering way. He tried to rake through his mind to figure out why he was so overcome by it as the man walked closer, coming closer to passing him. Maybe.... It had been two weeks instead of one since his last feeding, but he’d just spent the whole night in the feeding rooms and he’d been fine. 

Maybe that was it. Maybe he’d spent the whole night in the feeding rooms and the first unaffected person he’d come across just smelt _delicious_. Lance watched him warily as he approached, trying to find it in himself to swerve away from him, not to meet him head on, not to take in that delicious scent that had him almost salivating. 

He snapped. The man walked past him and Lance reacted before he could even think about it, so overwhelmed by how _good_ he smelled, how _badly_ he wanted him, he’d already thrown him against the nearest wall before he’d even registered it. 

The man shrieked in shock and fear as Lance did so, but Lance wasn’t even thinking about it, already having gripped him by the hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck. He was going to taste so good, Lance was going to be sated for _weeks_. His lips were at his neck in an instant, revealing his fangs as he parted his lips, only just nicking the skin with them before his eyes widened and he stumbled back, shoving the man away from him. 

What the hell was he doing? He couldn’t do this! Lance couldn’t just drag somebody off of the streets and feed from them! 

Lance slunk home, locking his door and sliding down it until his knees were pulled to his chest, still not quite sure what had happened. Having control was something that was of the utmost importance to Lance; having control was everything, and just then? Lance hadn’t been in control even a single bit. 

Lance had been twenty three when it happened. He’d accidentally gotten hooked, it had never been his plan, but he supposed that addiction was never in anyone’s plans. He’d been hooking up with a guy, and he’d gotten a little too into it a few times, fed from Lance when he shouldn’t have, and then Lance was gone on it. He put a stop to it soon after, and he never saw the guy again, but it was already too late for him. He was craving it constantly. Lance had tried to move on, and live his life as he should, he’d fallen in love and made a life for himself that he _wanted_ to live.

But he’d given in, he’d gone back. He’d found someone else, and he’d let them feed. It was _so good_ , and the more Lance went back, the further he was lost, and then one day, the guy lost control, drank too much, left Lance bleeding out to die. One of the others had found him, they’d saved him, by turning him, but… Sometimes Lance wished that he’d just let him die. A death like this was no better and Lance was no more at peace. 

So having control was something very important to him. That he never took too much, even if the humans in their drugged up state _begged_ for it. He wouldn’t and he never had. But tonight… he’d wanted to drink that man dry, wanted to feed on every drop of his blood and his brain had only caught up with him just in time… If Lance had gotten a taste… he didn’t know that he’d have been able to stop himself before it was too late.

***

Lance had managed to mostly push the incident to the back of his mind since then. He’d been down at the club most nights, and sifting through work during the day. It had been a slip, but that was all. It was over now, and Lance would never let something like that happen again. In reality, he hadn’t actually _done_ anything- hadn’t even gotten a taste- so he could forgive himself. He’d stopped himself in time. 

Lance was on the regular floors tonight, watching as the people there milled around, chattering and dancing and drinking amongst themselves. Technically, he didn’t _have_ to be here as often as he was, but he had to fill his nights with something, and he’d spent long enough working on this establishment up that he wanted to be able to enjoy it. He also liked keeping an eye on his employees, too, and having good relations with his clients never hurt. 

Lance stopped in his tracks as an overwhelmingly powerful scent filled the air. Maybe Lance really was going insane. He clenched his jaw and swallowed thickly, collecting himself before turning around, just in time to see the same man from the previous week walking towards him. 

“Can I help you?” Lance asked with a warm smile as he came over, fighting the urge to cover his nose with his sleeve. 

“Could I talk to the manager, please?” he asked, giving him a tight smile back. 

“That would be me. What can I do for you?”

The man glanced around for a moment, before redirecting his gaze to Lance. “I work at the local school and it’s been brought to my attention that some of our students have been hanging around here after hours.”

“Right,” Lance said with a nod. “Well, we don’t prohibit anyone from using the establishment as long as no disturbance is caused and they’re participating in trade.”

The man blinked at him. “Trade? Alcohol?” 

Lance smiled at him. “We do always ask for ID before serving, sir, or allowing our guests into the other areas available.”

“The other areas,” the man repeated. 

“Yes, they’re of a more mature nature,” Lance explained. 

“Right. Would I be able to have a look? I’d like to check that none of our own are currently here.”

“As you wish, but like I said; we don’t allow anyone under the age of twenty-one down there, and we always check for IDs. My bouncers are generally very good at spotting a fake.”

“Generally,” he highlighted and Lance gave him a sympathetic smile, leading him to the elevator. 

“We can’t all be perfect, but yes, generally,” he said, pressing the button to take them down to the first floor. “I must warn you, this isn’t a regular establishment… Some of our clients' tastes are… particular,” he explained. 

Lance had a permit, of course, to run such a place like this, and it wasn’t a secret from the law. However, they did like to try and keep the regular humans out of the loop, or the ones that weren’t being fed from, at least. They didn’t always… understand. Still, Lance had to show this man or he’d think there was something to hide. 

“Particular?” he asked, tilting his head as the elevator doors opened, revealing the first room, where upon which various vampires were feeding from the wrists of humans, who were dazed with eyes glossed over, lips parted in pleasure. 

It was more of a haze to most humans, he’d learned. It had to be something they _looked_ for, or they wouldn’t see clearly. He was sure that this man would see all sorts of obscenities down here, but his mind wouldn’t let him register the feeding.

“Oh,” he said. 

“Mmhm,” Lance agreed. “I can show you the lower floors, if you’d like.”

“Thank you,” he said, sweeping his eyes around to make sure none of his students were there. 

Lance proceeded to take him across into the next room, where people were significantly less clothed, pressed against each other with necks exposed and fangs out, and after he’d decided that that was clear too, Lance took him to the final room. 

His eyes were impossibly wider and jaw hanging open as they entered the final room, cheeks flushed red as he looked around. Clothes were either half off or on the floor and it was unclear where bodies began and ended as they fed from each other, moans loud and the sound of skin slapping prominent. 

“Satisfied?” Lance asked and he nodded. “Very well,” he said, leading him back to the elevator and back upstairs. “I’m glad I could help ease your worries.” 

The man nodded distractedly, cheeks still very flushed. 

“If you’d like you could perhaps give us a directory of the students that attend your school? That way my bouncers could cross check any ID’s they suspect to be fake, if that would help any.”

“Thank you, I’ll be in touch,” he said. 

“Of course-” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Shiro. Takashi Shirogane,” he said, holding out his hand and Lance took it, shaking it firmly. 

“Lance McClain,” he replied, and with that Shiro was gone. 

Lance let out a shuddering breath as the door swung closed, unsure of quite how he’d managed to get through that. Being in the same proximity as this man was… But _touching_ him? 

Lance swallowed thickly, making the decision and going back down in the elevator. Lance wasn’t due for a feeding yet; he’d just had one a few days ago, but he felt _starving_. 

He headed straight for the lowest room, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, pulling his clothes off and finding someone that was free, meeting him in a heated kiss as he pushed him down onto one of the couches, running his hands over his body as he pressed his lips to his exposed neck, inhaling long and deep. 

He didn’t smell as good as Shiro did, not by a long shot, but he felt good wrapped around him, and he smelled better and better the more enveloped by pleasure they both became, Lance finally piercing his skin with his teeth and taking a very long drink. 

***

Shiro worked at the local high school, which meant that they lived in the same town, of course. Which… wasn’t a massive issue, because Lance hadn’t run into him before now, but still, it made him a little uneasy. Lance hated that there was something that smelled so irresistible to him, something that instinctively told him to _bite_ and to _feed_.

He had other things to think about, however, and only really thought about it again the next time he caught a whiff. Which was- alarmingly- from the safety of his own apartment. It was _strong_ this time, though, like Shiro was in his own living room with him. Lance fought the urge to go and hide under his bed with a blanket covering his face, and instead ventured out tentatively into the hall, to see if he could spot him. 

Smelling him that strong only meant one of two things; Shiro had hurt himself, and he was bleeding, or someone else had got to him first. Lance felt his fangs throb at the thought; Shiro was _his_. He shook that thought off quickly, frowning at himself. Shiro was absolutely _not_ his, and Shiro was absolutely _not_ free for the taking, either. 

The first thing he noticed was that there were a few different boxes right outside his apartment in the hall. And the next thing he noticed, was that the door right next to his was wide open; a door that hadn’t been opened in months; the apartment had been _empty_ for months. 

“Oh no…” Lance muttered to himself, immediately realising what was going on here. That was just his luck, really that was just his luck- the one man on the entire planet that made him want to lose control, fuck him into the mattress and drink him dry, really just moved into the apartment next door to his. 

He heard a curse from inside and he winced, the smell only getting stronger. 

“Hello?” He called against his better judgement. “Are you okay in there? Can I come in?”

“Uh- yeah, I’m fine, I just- smashed a glass, and-”

Lance winced, sighing and tentatively walking inside, seeking Shiro out until he found him in the kitchen, shattered glass over the counter and blood rapidly seeping from Shiro’s hand. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Lance offered with a smile. 

“Lance!” Shiro said with wide eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I um, I live next door,” he explained. 

“Oh!” Shiro said, before wincing and sharply inhaling through his teeth. 

“You should let me take a look at that,” Lance said, again, against his better judgement, scent of his blood already making his head feel clouded. 

“I’m fine, really,” Shiro said as Lance tracked the movement of a drop spilling onto the floor. 

“I’ve got first aid if you haven’t unpacked everything yet,” Lance said and Shiro bit his lip, following him out and into his apartment.

“Thank you.” Shiro said as Lance led him into his bathroom and sat him down on the edge of his bath. 

Lance switched the cold tap on and held Shiro’s finger under the water, watching as the blood stained the water pink as it swirled down the drain. It was such a waste, god it was such a _waste_ , Lance could have _had_ that. He carefully cleaned and bandaged his wound, trying to take his mind off of it. 

“Thank you,” Shiro said earnestly with a smile and Lance returned it. 

“It’s not a problem,” he said as they went back out into the hall. “Do you need any help with moving any of these boxes?”

“Oh, you don’t have to, I’ll be fine,” Shiro said, cheeks tingeing pink as he shook his head. 

“I don’t mind,” Lance said, shrugging with a smile. “We are neighbours now, after all.”

“W-well, I mean, if you’re sure,” he said. “Then I wouldn’t mind some help.”

“Just tell me where you want things,” Lance said, picking up a box and letting Shiro direct him inside with it. 

With the two of them, it didn’t take long to have everything inside, Shiro having swept up the glass, and Lance having offered to help unpack his glass and china wear in case of any further breakages. 

The longer Lance spent around him, the easier it was to get used to his smell, and to actually try to get to know him, instead of thinking about how much he wanted to devour him. If they were going to be neighbours now, then that meant that Lance would inevitably be around him fairly often, which meant it was crucial to nip this in the bud as quickly as he could. He really didn’t need to be lusting after his neighbour; blood lust or otherwise. 

Eventually, Shiro said that he would finish up the following day, exhausted from all of the moving, and that he needed an early night and that Lance should get one too. 

“Ah, no, I’ll be off to work soon,” Lance explained with a smile and Shiro’s cheeks flushed at the memory of where Lance worked. 

“O-oh, right,” he nodded. “What do you do then, sleep in during the day?”

“Sometimes,” Lance nodded. That wasn’t a lie, exactly. Just… sometimes equated to maybe once or twice a month, rather than what Shiro was thinking of. 

“I can’t imagine working at night and sleeping in the day,” he said with a laugh and Lance laughed with him. 

“You get used to it. There are some things about the night that the day can’t offer, you just have to know where to look.” 

Shiro gave him a look and laughed. “Yeah, okay. Well, I’ll take the sunshine any day. Have a good night, though.”

“Yeah, you too,” Lance nodded, turning in the doorway. “I’ll see you around, Shiro.” 

“Thanks again for all your help,” Shiro smiled and Lance waved him off. 

“It was my pleasure,” he smiled, and then turned to go back into his own apartment, closing the door behind him and letting out a very long breath. 

He was fucked. That was the only explanation; the universe hated him, putting the _one_ thing in his way that he didn’t need, and he was absolutely, one hundred percent, completely and utterly fucked. 

***

From then on, Shiro seemed to have taken that encounter to mean that he and Lance were ‘friends’, now. He’d smile at him in the hall, make small talk in the elevator, even pick up Lance’s mail for him when he went down to get his own. 

To say that Lance was… suffering would be an understatement. He really wanted to hate Shiro. He really _really_ wanted to hate Shiro with every fibre of his being, but he just found himself unable to. Yes, Shiro was the one person that made Lance feel like an _animal_ around him, instead of the civilised person that he usually was. And _yes_ , Shiro smelled absolutely delicious in a way that made Lance want to absolutely _devour_ him… But Shiro was just so _nice_.

He was genuinely a really nice guy, and Lance genuinely liked him. So he frequently found himself accepting Shiro’s offers to come in for a coffee whenever they passed in the hall, or to help him with this and that. Lance found himself guilty of it, too; stopping to chat rather than leaving when he should, actually listening to what Shiro had to say instead of trying to think of an excuse to leave early. 

So maybe it was a sort of crush. It was a slightly unconventional crush, seeing as Lance hadn’t really had a crush in a very long time now, but from what he understood, they didn’t generally tend to involve liking someone’s personality and also wanting to fuck them incredibly hard while simultaneously drinking them practically dry of their blood. So no, not the most conventional of crushes, but a crush, nonetheless. 

Shiro commented on how Lance’s apartment was always impeccably tidy, and how he always kept his blinds closed during the day, Lance rushing to stop him as he went to open the ones on his balcony door. 

“No- no, I uh, they need to stay closed,” Lance said, quickly trying to think of some sort of viable excuse as to _why_ on earth they would need to stay closed. 

He wasn’t in the habit of inviting humans into his home, so this hadn’t exactly posed an issue before. Thankfully, Shiro’s apartment was designed slightly differently to his own, and so the areas in which Lance had been in hadn’t been in direct sunlight. 

“O-kay?” Shiro said, brows furrowed as he took a step back and Lance gave him a sheepish smile. 

The more time went on, the more Lance was understanding why he hadn’t had human friends since he’d become, well, _not_ one of them. Because trying to explain his freakishly weird behaviour was getting harder and harder, but somehow, Shiro didn’t seem to think anything of it. 

Lance knew that one day he was going to find himself in some sort of situation that he couldn’t talk himself out of. 

And yet somehow, he just couldn’t stay away. The more he was around Shiro the easier it became to deal with his urges. He was able to push them to the back of his mind for the most part when they were together, more focused on the conversation, though they still liked to resurface. Especially when Shiro stretched, tilting his head and exposing his neck, or how he smelled when he’d just gotten out of the shower. 

He found himself looking forward to each time he and Shiro would cross paths, found himself seeking him out even. It was harmless, really. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t something that Lance was going to let get out of hand. 

However, repressing his urges around Shiro, and being around Shiro _a lot_ meant that Lance was always frustrated. Sexually and otherwise. He was frequenting his club more often and not just to work, either. He needed to get the tension out somehow, and finding someone to fuck and feed from was the only release he got. 

He’d been with Shiro for an hour yesterday. They’d got caught up in the hall and Shiro had invited him in, Lance already following him through his front door before his brain could catch up with him. If Lance was feeding from him then he’d say that he was hooked, but he wasn’t and so he couldn’t be, though it sure as hell felt a lot like it. 

Currently it was a Wednesday night, and Lance had gone downstairs. He’d come to work, but after being there for only a few hours he was semi hard in his pants and his fangs were aching. So he’d gone downstairs, already unbuckling his belt in the elevator. He hated feeling like this, hated how pent up he’d felt ever since he’d met Shiro. He didn’t _know_ what it was about him, but it was _something_. 

There wasn’t anyone currently free and Lance gave a soft frustrated hiss. He didn’t want to have to wait. He didn’t want to have to have someone’s seconds, he wanted someone _now_. Thankfully, owning the establishment gave him… certain perks among the clients, and so he was quickly invited to join a few of the other vampires, being told that there was plenty to go around, he didn’t have to wait. 

They had two young men between three of them, already blissed out with their necks exposed and legs spread, sprawled across the couches. One of the vampires broke away, sitting Lance down and getting his cock out, giving it a few pumps and helping one of the men onto his lap. He draped himself over Lance, moaning softly as he was helped down onto his cock, taking him in easily. 

Lance blew out a long breath as the tight heat enveloped his aching cock. He shallowly thrust up into him, sliding a hand up to wind into his hair, dragging his head to the side and pressing his face into his neck and inhaling. 

He smelled good. Really good. He huffed a breath as he bared his fangs, sinking them into the milky flesh of his throat, where two little punctures already resided at the base. Lance breathed a soft moan as he punctured the skin, fangs latching onto him, other hand resting on his hip as he lazily thrust into him, beginning to drink. 

As he drank more he bucked his hips faster, moaning as he finally felt sated. It felt so _good_ to feed again, though he’d only been here last on Sunday. Lance had never been an addict, but he was going to become one at this rate- becoming an addict to something completely different to what he was really craving.

Eventually one of the other vampires got impatient, yanking his neck away from Lance and latching onto the other side, and Lance huffed an annoyed breath. He had to share, he knew he was lucky to get a turn in the first place, but this wasn’t good enough. This angle was all wrong. Having a pretty boy sprawled in your lap was nice, but Lance couldn’t _fuck him_ like this. He wanted to fuck him properly, nice and hard and deep and rough, and all he could do was buck his hips. 

He gave a soft growl of impatience, yanking the man back from him and flipping him over, draping him over one of the arms of the sofa and lining his cock back up, gripping his hips and thrusting into him deeply. He groaned lowly as he pushed his cock back into him and wasted no time setting a quick pace. He needed to get this out, he needed to fuck it all out. 

The other vampire glared at him, but readjusted latching back onto his neck and sucking more. Not long after another vampire came to join them, grabbing the boy's wrist and making a puncture there, sucking more from him. Lance was going to have to put a stop to this soon if one of the workers here tonight didn’t, or they’d end up drinking him dry. But it felt so fucking good. 

Lance fucked into him quickly, the sound of their skin slapping merging with all of the others in the room, the boy’s moans getting higher and more whiney with each thrust from Lance. It was only a matter of minutes before he came, the stimulation from three places all too much for him, cum spattering over the couch, hole fluttering around Lance’s cock. 

Lance groaned, slapping the other two off of him possessively and pulling him up against him, arm wrapped around his torso to keep him upright as he kept fucking into him, head lolling to the side and Lance took advantage, sinking his fangs back into him and taking one last long drink as he came, fucking deeply into him as he spilled his cum into him. 

The man gasped, eyelids fluttering with pleasure, spent cock spurting a tiny bit more cum as he clenched hard around Lance’s. Lance panted against him for a few moments, before letting him drop, collapsing back against the couch as Lance’s cock slipped from him, cum dribbling out of his hole. 

Lance looked at him for a few moments, grabbing a tissue from one of the boxes on the side and cleaning himself up and reclothing himself. 

“Don’t touch him,” he snapped as one of the vampires tried to get another taste. “He’s had too much taken. He needs to rest.” He gestured for one of the workers to come and collect him, taking him to rest up so he wouldn’t be fed from anymore tonight. 

Lance blew out a long breath, straightening his clothes and grabbing a few more tissues, going to the elevator and hitting the button for the first floor. He wiped his mouth clean of blood before the doors opened and then shoved the tissues in his pockets as he exited the elevator, and he walked out onto the ground floor. 

It was an incredibly different scene up here, just filled with people talking and laughing, drinking and dancing. It was… sophisticated. Classy. Unlike downstairs, where it was a mess of heat and moans, skin slapping and blood dripping. 

He froze as he saw Shiro seated at the bar, and made his way over.

“Hi there,” he said with a smile and Shiro jumped. 

“Hi,” Shiro said. “I um, I came to give you these, but you were a little busy.” His cheeks flushed scarlet as he handed Lance a folder. 

Lance blinked at him a few times, opening the folder. It was the student records for the bouncers. “Right. Um- you came down?”

“Yes.”

“Right.” 

Lance wasn’t quite sure how they were supposed to handle this conversation. The “I just saw you roughly fucking someone in a sex club” conversation. 

“I thought you owned the place,” Shiro said and Lance furrowed his brows, not following. 

“I do.” 

“I didn’t realise you uh- partook.” 

Lance averted his eyes, a little embarrassed. “Sometimes.”

Sometimes was an understatement. Sometimes was before he had all of this sexual energy that he needed to fuck out at least twice a week. 

“Sorry. I’m not um. I’m not judging you, or anything,” Shiro said quickly. 

“No- it’s uh, it’s fine,” Lance nodded. 

“Are you heading home?” he asked and Lance _had_ been, but he actually didn’t fancy walking all the way home with Shiro while there was this awkwardness surrounding things. 

“Ah, no, I’m not done with uh, work. I’ll have to file these and sort things out with the bouncers.”

“Right,” Shiro nodded. “I’ll um, I’ll see you tomorrow then, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “Have a good night, Shiro.”

“Thanks, you too,” Shiro replied with a smile, getting down from the bar stool and making his way to the exit. 

Lance watched him leave, wetting his lip. He would have preferred to keep that aspect of his life private from Shiro, even if he hadn’t clocked the blood drinking part of it. Walking in on your neighbour having some sort of orgy in a sex club wasn’t your everyday thing, whether there be blood drinking involved or not. 

He found one of the bouncers, handing him the file and explaining what to do with it, before heading right back downstairs again.

***

Things weren’t as awkward between the two the next time they saw each other as Lance had anticipated. Shiro was… acting completely normal and Lance was grateful. They made small conversation as they usually did, and went their separate ways. 

The time after that, Lance came in for a coffee and stayed a little while, giving his opinions on the new colour that Shiro wanted to paint his living room and whether it would match his new couch or not. It wouldn’t have. 

The next time they saw each other… Lance fucked things up. 

“So, I heard the weather’s supposed to be lovely at the weekend,” Shiro started out with, and Lance wasn’t sure where this was going. The one thing he did know, was that lovely weather meant Lance had to stay well _well_ inside. 

“Oh, is it?” Lance hummed and Shiro nodded. 

“There’s supposed to be a fair on, I think, in town? I didn’t know if you fancied checking it out together, maybe.” 

Going out together for the day. That sounded… Well, it could have been completely innocent of course, but judging by the increasing disappointment on Shiro’s face the longer Lance stayed quiet for… it was seeming like he meant it as a date. 

“I don’t know if I can,” Lance said at last, biting his lip and Shiro averted his eyes. 

“Oh, that’s okay,” he said, smiling. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve gotta go.” He was already leaving before Lance could say another word. 

Lance had the urge to follow him, because he’d never meant to upset Shiro, but following him meant following him outside into the sun, and that was exactly the reason as to why Lance couldn’t go on that date with him. 

Lance didn’t see Shiro for three days after that. He didn’t know if it was just bad timing (which was unlikely, as Lance had a pretty solid schedule as to when he left his apartment) or if Shiro was avoiding him. He had a feeling it was probably the latter. 

Eventually, he found himself outside Shiro’s door. He didn’t know why it was bothering him so much, but it was the look on Shiro’s face and now the absence of his presence. It was a crush. And Lance _liked_ Shiro, and he’d upset him. 

Shiro opened the door with a surprised expression, opening his mouth but Lance cut him off before he could say anything. 

“Do you want to get dinner with me?” he asked, and that had absolutely _not_ been what he had been planning on saying. 

“I- what?”

“Dinner. And a movie, or something. If you like movies- and dinner.”

Shiro looked at him bewildered before a smile spread across his face. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Yes,” Lance said, kicking himself internally. He hadn’t come here planning on asking Shiro out! He’d come here to clear the air! 

Shiro’s cheeks coloured, and he bit his lip, smiling. “Then yeah, I like dinner and I like movies,” he nodded. 

“Great,” Lance said. “Um. Friday?”

“Yeah, Friday.” Shiro nodded. “Do you um, do you want to come in?”

“It’s okay,” Lance said, shaking his head with a smile. “I have to get going, I’ll be late for work.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch. “You taking an earlier shift?”

“No, I just know I won’t want to leave.” 

“Oh,” Shiro said, cheeks colouring darker. “Well um, have a good night then.”

“You too.”

***

Friday came quicker than Lance had anticipated, and he suddenly found himself at a loss. He hadn’t really been on a date for… well, for a very long time. He wasn’t entirely sure of modern day date etiquette, anyway; was he supposed to bring Shiro flowers, or order a horse drawn carriage to take them to the cinema? Probably not the latter, he’d admit, but Lance really had no idea how to approach this.

Lance spent longer than usual getting ready. In all honesty, he didn’t know why he was trying so hard. Long term? This wasn’t going to work out. But then again, he hadn’t let himself indulge in something like this pretty much since he’d been turned, so… surely he was allowed to enjoy himself? Surely he was allowed to partake in such frivolous activities, even if there was no place for them in the future?

He combed his hair back, dressing himself and putting on some of his new cologne- coincidentally new, of course- he hadn’t bought it because of this date, he’d just happened to have run out. 

He had at least had the sense to confirm a time with Shiro and check showings at the cinema, so checking the time, he was just about due to be there any moment. He should have gotten flowers. 

He pulled his blinds up, the sky already turning to dusk. He looked out for a moment, before heading out of his front door and knocking on Shiro’s. Well, this was it. He should have gotten flowers. 

“Hi,” Shiro said as he opened the door, giving him a shy smile. 

“Hi,” Lance replied, looking him over. He looked good. He looked really good. He should probably tell him that. “You look good.” 

Shiro’s cheeks flushed. “Thanks,” he said with a smile. “So do you.”

He smelled good. He smelled really good. He probably shouldn’t tell him that one. “Are you ready to go?” he asked instead and Shiro nodded. 

“Let me just grab my jacket,” he said, disappearing for a moment and reappearing with his coat on. 

Lance offered him his arm and Shiro took it as they left the building, beginning to walk down the street. The cinema wasn’t far, or Lance would have driven them, but they walked in a comfortable silence, Shiro making little comments every now and again.

Lance paid for their tickets, despite Shiro offering, and bought them some popcorn. He’d let Shiro choose the movie, which he was quickly regretting, as it seemed irony was out to get him. 

“I’ve been meaning to see this one,” Shiro said as they sat down, adverts at the beginning only having just started. 

“Oh yeah?” Lance asked doubtfully. “Me too.” He hadn’t. He absolutely hadn’t. These were his least favourite type of movies. Vampire movies. Really? Shiro couldn’t have picked _anything_ else?

“It’s supposed to be really funny,” Shiro said conversationally, offering Lance the popcorn. 

Lance took a handful and nibbled at it. “Should be good then,” he lied. If there was one thing worse than when they tried to make vampires _scary_ it was when they tried to make vampires _funny_.

It was an awful movie. Like, really _really_ bad, though the sounds of Shiro’s little giggles next to him almost made it worth it, if it wasn’t for the fact that Lance then had to try and remember to laugh, too. 

Shiro enjoyed it, though, and so that was okay. He’d let Shiro pick the film for a reason, after all. They were finished with their popcorn only about half way through and Lance slipped out to get them some more, sitting back down and watching Shiro’s smile light up his face as he saw him come back. Whether it was because Lance had come back, or for the promise of more popcorn, he couldn’t be sure, but he really hoped it was the former. 

Their hands met in the popcorn bucket and Shiro flinched, looking at him. “You’re freezing,” he hissed softly. 

“Oh, I’m fine,” Lance said, shaking his head. 

“No, you’re literally freezing,” he said, reaching to cup his face and then shrugging off his jacket, thrusting it at Lance. 

“Shiro…” Lance said, biting his lip but Shiro gave him a look, before returning his attention to the film, where the main characters were revealing certain vampire ‘tropes’; such as being stone cold. 

Lance slipped the jacket on, snuggling into it, taking in a long inhale. It wasn’t just Shiro that smelled good, his clothes smelled good, too. But at least by now he’d managed to get a handle on himself, and he was less overcome with the desire to pounce on him, and more with the desire to snuggle into him, maybe just bury his face in his chest and stay there for a very long time. His neck would be too dangerous but his chest? It seemed like it would be a very comfortable place to stay. 

Lance tried to pay attention to the film, but everything about it was filling him with irritation. So he turned his attention back to Shiro, the dim light illuminating his face, and how his expressions would change from scene to scene. He was watching intently and finding all the right bits funny, a smile spreading over his face as he giggled. He glanced at Lance, finding him already looking and Lance didn’t care that he’d been caught staring. Shiro’s cheeks tinged pink as he smiled shyly at him, and he looked back to the film. 

It was over soon enough, and it wasn’t too torturous when Lance could spend the time watching Shiro instead, and they exited the cinema. Shiro looped his arm through Lance’s again. 

“What did you think?” Shiro asked excitedly as they got outside. 

“It was good,” Lance said, nodding with a smile. He was really cute, and Lance was really fucked. “D’you want your coat back now?”

Shiro shook his head. “I’m okay, I’m pretty warm,” he said. “So… what are you fancying?”

Lance blew out a breath. “Uh… Why don’t you pick?”

“How about Italian?” he hummed. “There’s this place down the road that does _amazing_ garlic bread.”

Lance coughed into his hand. “Um…” he said. Really? _Really_? “I’m actually not all that into Italian.”

Shiro gasped. “What a life you must lead,” he said sadly, shaking his head. “Okay, I know another good place, come on.” 

It didn’t take them long to get there and be seated, thankfully no garlic bread in sight as they looked over the menu. 

“Vampires are so cool, don’t you think?” Shiro said with a hum, resting his chin in his palm. 

“What?” Lance asked, looking up at him. “Oh, yeah, definitely,” he agreed. 

Shiro gave him a look. “I know you didn’t like the film, Lance,” he said and Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. “You were watching me more than you were watching the movie.”

“I- what? No I wasn’t.”

Shiro giggled. “Yes you were. It’s cute, don’t worry,” he giggled. “Vampires not your thing?”

Lance gave a pained expression. “It’s just… they had them sleeping hanging from the ceiling like bats- and in coffins, I mean- does that seem remotely realistic to you?”

Shiro giggled. “I mean they _are_ dead, and they _are_ known for turning into bats.”

“But-!” Lance protested. 

Shiro just giggled harder. “What are you, the expert on vampires? It’s just a dumb movie, Lance, it was funny.”

Lance huffed. “Yeah, yeah. I guess.”

“Well, next time you can pick.”

Lance bit his lip, smiling at him. “Next time?”

“I mean- if you want a next time, that is,” he said quickly. 

Lance reached across the table to cover Shiro’s hand with his own. “I really want a next time.”

“Oh good, ‘cause me too,” he said with a shy smile. “You really are freezing.”

“I just run cold,” Lance said with a shrug. “I feel pretty warm, actually.”

Shiro looked at him sceptically. “Okay then. Are you ready to order?”

Lance nodded and they gave their order when the waiter came back. The food was good, and they didn’t talk much more on the movie, much to Lance’s relief, talking about just about everything else, staying well past them having finished their meals. 

“We should probably get going,” Lance said, glancing around to see that most of the other people had left, and he was sure they’d be closing soon. 

Shiro did the same and nodded. “Can you let me get this? You paid for the cinema.” 

Lance looked at him with a hum and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Can we at least split?”

Lance hummed again. “Nope.”

Shiro pouted at him. 

“You can get it next time,” he said and Shiro huffed. 

“Fine,” he said, and Lance pulled his wallet out. 

They walked home together, this time with their fingers laced and swinging between them. They came to a stop outside their apartments, not having dropped each other’s hands yet. 

“Do you want to come in?” Shiro asked softly. 

“On the first date?” Lance asked with a gasp and Shiro turned bright red. 

“Shut up!” he said. “You’re no longer invited.”

Lance pouted, but it soon broke into a grin. Instead, he took a step closer, bringing his free hand up to cup Shiro’s face. 

He heard Shiro’s breath catch, but he met him halfway, gently pressing their lips together. Shiro brought his other hand to wrap around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer, but still not dropping where their hands were interlocked as they moved their lips together. 

Neither of them deepened it, but it was perfect as it was, and Lance felt like he could just keep doing this forever.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Shiro murmured against his lips, and Lance kissed him again. 

“I’d better not,” he said, not making to pull back, just letting their lips meet over and over and over. 

Eventually, Shiro pulled away, with a soft smile on his face. “I had a really good time tonight,” he said and Lance smiled. 

“I did too,” he said, bringing Shiro’s hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles and Shiro giggled. 

“And next time, I get to pay, and you can choose the movie,” he said and Lance nodded. 

“I look forward to it,” Lance said. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Shiro said, pulling out his keys to unlock his door and Lance did the same. 

They lingered for a few more moments, Lance debating pulling Shiro in for another kiss, but eventually deciding against it and slipping into his apartment. 

That had gone… scarily well. Well as in he wanted to do it again, _really_ wanted to do it again, and he knew that maybe he shouldn’t be pursuing this but… right now he couldn’t find it in himself to care. This was a good thing. 

Lance didn’t want to dwell on the future too much, as it had only been a first date, and he didn’t want to get ahead of himself, though he knew that his options would be limited if the time did come. But for now, he was content with just living in the moment. He deserved to enjoy something like this, didn’t he? It had been a very long time since he’d let himself even be close to someone, let alone go on a date. He’d had fun, and hopefully… he and Shiro would get to go on more dates together, and Lance was looking forward to it when they did. 

He might have to make up a few more excuses as to why they could only do things at night, but… he was sure he could work around it. He knew that humans didn’t generally tend to jump to the you’re-a-vampire thing in real life, even when faced with some of the more stereotypical tropes. As far as they knew, vampires weren’t real, so it would be fine. Should be fine. 

***

Dating Shiro was easy. Shiro was just… so effortlessly sweet and nice and lovely, and had this unhelpful knack of making Lance want to spend absolutely all of his time with him. They spent most evenings together after Shiro got back from work and before Lance was due at the club, taking turns home cooking for one another, ordering take outs and working their way through a very long movie list that Shiro had compiled. 

They had a sort of blanket fort going in the middle of Shiro’s living room, after Shiro had decided that Lance needed warming up, and the layers and layers of blankets just weren’t cutting it. It was cosy and cute, though, and Lance liked it a lot. He’d put a little heater in, too, but Lance just… wasn’t going to warm up. He was dead. Undead. Whatever. 

What that did mean, though, was that Lance got to wear a lot of Shiro’s clothes. Shiro was always lending him his sweaters, sometimes making him pile on three at once, and Lance sometimes conveniently forgot them in his own apartment. He liked to wear them during the day while Shiro was at work, sue him. 

He didn’t know how Shiro hadn’t caught onto _something_ yet, but he just didn’t seem to. Any excuse that Lance came up with for some weird behaviour, Shiro bought without question. He never asked why Lance liked to keep his blinds closed during the day, he never suggested that maybe Lance go to see the doctor about the always being cold thing, and he never cooked with garlic after Lance had told him he was allergic, either. So things were going pretty smoothly. 

He’d eventually noticed his teeth too, holding Lance’s lips up and cooing at the two little pointy ones, telling him just how cute and adorable they were. Lance was grateful, he supposed, that Shiro didn’t seem to think twice about any of it, but it was still strange. Sometimes he’d even just take one of Lance’s hands between his own and rub at it to try and warm him up, blowing warm breath onto his freezing fingertips. Nothing ever worked, of course. 

Dinner was in the oven cooking. Shiro had cooked, singing from the open plan kitchen while Lance watched him with a soft smile, downloading some of the movies from their list. Now, though, Shiro was in his lap. 

Kissing, Lance had decided, was wonderful. Of course, he kissed people at the club when he went for feedings (which he’d since stopped- the sex part, not the feeding part), but kissing someone like Shiro was just so… infatuating. It made him light headed, hands roaming over Shiro’s body- his hips, his thighs, his chest. Shiro made the most delightful little sounds into his mouth, tugging on Lance’s hair as their tongues slid together. Shiro kissed him eagerly, wholeheartedly, like there was nothing in the whole world he’d rather be doing. 

Tonight was probably the most heated things had gotten so far, as Lance had been determined to take things slow. Shiro was just so pretty in his lap, sighing and moaning into his mouth, one had sliding down Lance’s chest as the other fisted in his hair, and Lance was now very unhappy at the multiple layers Shiro always insisted he wear. He wanted to feel Shiro’s touch against his bare skin.

There was a timer for the oven, so Lance wasn’t worried in the slightest about that, losing himself in the kiss as it seemed to go on for hours upon hours. He didn’t care, he could happily spend the rest of eternity just like this. The longer it went on though, the more Shiro squirmed in his lap, and the longer that went on, the more it seemed like grinding than squirming, and Lance realised that he was reciprocating the movements, rolling his hips up to meet Shiro’s, listening for the needy little gasp he’d get in response. Lance’s hands were at his hips, holding him in place as if he may try to escape. No, Shiro needed to stay right in Lance’s lap where he belonged. 

They panted heavily as they parted, lips wet and swollen, and Shiro rested their foreheads together. They didn’t stop the slow movement of their hips, Shiro becoming more vocal now that he didn’t have Lance’s mouth to muffle himself. He threw his head back and moaned, cheeks flushed a pretty pink and chest heaving. Lance groaned softly at the sight, squeezing Shiro’s hips. He was so beautiful, he was so fucking beautiful, and _hot_ , and Lance _wanted him_.

Shiro carefully guided Lance’s head to his neck, and Lance moaned, nuzzling into the crook of it and inhaling deeply. His fangs ached. He pressed wet kisses over the skin, letting his lips drag over it as Shiro moaned softly, threading his fingers into Lance’s hair and holding him there. Lance tried to clear his mind enough to focus on the task at hand: not biting Shiro, and maybe trying to give him a hickey. Humans liked hickeys, that was they did when they did things like this. But Lance wasn’t sure he knew quite how to navigate his fangs into a hickey instead of a bite. They ached so badly. 

Shiro’s neck was right here, so soft and smelling so sweet. He could feel his pulse, how it spiked with each of Lance’s movements, his breathy little sighs clear indications of his pleasure. In that moment Lance wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into that sweet skin and take a bite. He let out a shaky breath as he parted his lips, letting the sharp points graze Shiro’s milky soft skin, letting out a helpless groan as he applied a little pressure. 

_Do it. Do it, bite him_ , his mind was screaming at him, every instinct taking over as he readied himself to bite. He smelled so good, he was going to taste so good, so sweet, he was going to moan so prettily, so _needily_ while Lance drank from him.

Lance shoved Shiro out of his lap suddenly, chest heaving as he tried to get ahold of himself. Shiro looked up at him, bewildered from where he’d fallen back on the couch. His cheeks were pink and his lips swollen and wet, hair all messy and an obvious tent in his pants. 

“Lance…?” he asked softly and Lance held his hand up to stop him. 

Lance swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and holding his head in his hands for a few moments as he calmed down. 

“Sorry,” he choked out after a few beats of silence, running his hands through his hair and letting out a shaky breath. 

“What happened, are you okay?” Shiro asked worriedly, tilting his head in concern, and- there was that beautiful sweet _neck_ again. 

“I- I need to go,” Lance said, standing up from the couch and stumbling backwards slightly. “I- I’m sorry- I gotta- I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He was gone without another word, leaving Shiro splayed out on the couch where he’d left him, slamming the door to his own apartment as he got back and pacing up and down his living room. His fangs were aching so badly they hurt. He needed to feed right now, and he couldn’t. He needed to drink. He needed _Shiro’s blood_. 

Lance couldn’t say how long it took him to calm down, but by the time he did, he had to go to work, heading out to the club and trying to get everything he needed to get done out of the way before even thinking about heading downstairs. He could barely focus on anything, but he managed a few hours, at least. 

He couldn’t handle any more than that, though, heading downstairs and drinking from a woman’s wrist. Since he’d started seeing Shiro this was the only room he went in anymore. He couldn’t deny that he missed it- feeding felt good as it was, there was a reason that vampires and humans alike got so addicted to it, but there was just something about _fucking_ while doing it. He wouldn’t do that anymore, though, not even trusting himself to go near that particular room right now. He just needed a quick drink, that was all. Just a quick one. 

***

Lance stood outside Shiro’s door for an embarrassing amount of time the following evening before knocking. He was beyond embarrassed about his display yesterday. Lance hadn’t spent so long practicing and perfecting the art of self control to lose it like that. To his boyfriend, no less. 

“Oh,” Shiro said as he opened the door. “Hey, Lance.”

“Hey,” Lance echoed softly, walking in as Shiro stood aside. “Listen- about last night…”

“It’s okay,” Shiro said, biting his lip. “What happened?”

Lance sighed softly. He probably should have spent some time figuring out what to say, but he had no idea. “I don’t know,” he said truthfully. 

“Okay,” Shiro said, still looking at him expectantly. 

Lance let out another breath. Half truth would have to do. “I haven’t… been with anyone for a while,” he said. “I mean- obviously, I’ve been- I just mean, like this.” He gestured between them. “Not since, well, not since I was engaged, actually. But uh, she um, she died, and I haven’t dated anyone since, and… I really care about you, and I really like- this, and… I… just got overwhelmed? I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

“Oh, Lance,” Shiro frowned, taking a step towards him and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, that’s awful, I had no idea.” 

Lance melted into his embrace, tucking his face under Shiro’s jaw and surprisingly managing to just focus on the warmth of his body against his own, fangs keeping themselves in check. 

“We can take things as slow as you need,” Shiro assured him, gently rubbing his back. 

“Thank you,” Lance said softly, bringing his arms up to wrap around Shiro in return. 

They stood holding each other like that for a few minutes, before moving to the couch, snuggling down under mountains of blankets lengthways against the couch. Lance settled his head against Shiro’s chest, sighing softly as he closed his eyes. Shiro slipped his fingers into Lance’s hair, gently playing with it, and Lance nuzzled his face into Shiro’s chest. He didn’t want to move from here ever, considered taking the night off, even, just so he could stay wrapped up in Shiro’s arms just like this. 

***

They went back to their slow domestic routine of dating for the next few weeks. Shiro had even persuaded him to stay the night a few times, giving him his apartment key before he went to work, and so Lance would slip into bed with him when he came home, so they could have a few hours together before Shiro would have to get up for work. Their schedules were a nightmare, really, but there wasn’t all that much Lance could do. 

The weekends proved challenging, Shiro trying to persuade him to go out and do things during the day, but Lance always managed to sway him for cuddling on the couch instead. Lance wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up, he just knew he wanted to keep it as long as possible. He wanted to keep Shiro so badly, but he knew that their time would be so limited. 

Instead, he held Shiro as close as he could at night, kissed him as hard as he dared, gave him as much as he could with his weird lifestyle he had to keep, and hoped that it was enough to make him happy for now. If Lance were a better person, he would let Shiro go, let him go and find someone else to fall in love with, someone else to make a life with, wouldn’t set him up for heartbreak like this. But Lance wasn’t a better person, and so he didn’t. He let himself fall harder and harder, let himself keep Shiro, even just for now. 

There was only so slow that Lance could manage to take things, though. For as much as his sob story was mostly true, he craved Shiro desperately. Craved his touch, his kisses, his body. Opened his lips up with his tongue and wanted _more_. Traced his skin over clothes and wanted _more_. He could keep himself in check. He loved Shiro, he’d never hurt him. 

So he let them take things further and further. Kept himself in line when they got back to heated messy make outs, let Shiro push his face into his neck and kept his mouth firmly closed as he focused on working Shiro’s hips over his own instead. Kissed right back up to those pretty pink lips and kissed him again and again and again. Kissing Shiro was intoxicating, addicting, Lance could never get enough of him. 

Tonight it had been a whispered “let me take you to bed” and a breathless affirmation, before Lance was scooping Shiro effortlessly into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. Shiro was larger than Lance in stance, and heavier too, but Lance could take him. Shiro was light as a feather to Lance. Shiro squeaked and clung to him as Lance carried him, laughing breathlessly as Lance put him down on the bed. 

He kissed every inch of Shiro’s skin he could expose, slowly undressing him and showering him with love. Every inch of his body deserved to be kissed and touched and made love to. Shiro responded so vocally for him, gasping and whining with each feather light touch, cock filling out in his underwear the more Lance gave him, before finally mouthing at him through the fabric, looking up through his eyelashes to the blissed out look on Shiro’s face. 

How had he denied himself this for so long? Shiro was so beautiful. He deserved to be made love to every single night. Every single morning as well. Lance took him deep into his mouth after pulling his underwear down, ridding him of the last piece of clothing, and decided right then that this was how things should be always, that they should never bother with such pesky things again. 

Shiro moaned for him, burying his hands in Lance’s hair as he took him right to the base, his cock slipping snugly into his throat. Lance swallowed around him and Shiro whimpered, tugging on his hair. Lance worked him up with his mouth for a few minutes, fingers stroking and rubbing between his legs. Shiro spread them wide for him in invitation, grappling with his bedside drawer for a few moments before thrusting some lube and a condom at him. 

Lance opened him up on his fingers, taking his time to learn his sweet spots, the ways to make him moan and arch off of the bed for him, the things that made his cock twitch and leak, and what made his walls flutter around him. Lance kissed and bit at his hips, keeping his teeth mostly out of the way as he let his instincts take over. Littering his skin in little barely there pink marks was as much as he could allow himself. 

“Lance, Lance,” Shiro moaned needily, skin burning under Lance’s icy touches. 

Lance hummed softly in response, easing up a little and pulling back to let him catch his breath. He didn’t want to overwhelm him unless he wanted it. He wanted to draw this out and make sweet love to Shiro for _hours_. 

Shiro panted and Lance ran his eyes hungrily over his body where it was splayed out on the bed beneath him, taking a moment to adjust himself in his pants. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he heard himself say, running his fingertip from Shiro’s abdomen up his chest and back down again, watching as Shiro shuddered. 

“Clothes- off,” Shiro said, looking up at him with dark eyes. 

Lance hummed, taking a few moments to rid himself of what he was wearing, fisting over himself for a moment to relieve some tension. He let out a breath and went back to Shiro’s body, leaning over him pressing a lingering kiss to his lips that Shiro arched to chase, gasping as Lance kissed down his neck and his chest. He lingered on his nipples, kissing and sucking at them until they were nice and hard, Shiro whining when he pulled away. 

Lance felt himself smile against Shiro’s skin as he kissed down his abdomen, tracing his tongue over the taut skin. He stopped to nip at his hips once more, before returning to his dripping cock, laving his tongue over the hot shaft, and taking it back into his mouth. 

“Lance, Lance, baby please, I want you,” Shiro moaned and how could Lance resist?

He swirled his tongue around Shiro’s tip as he pulled back, sitting up and unwrapping the condom before rolling it down onto himself. He slicked his cock with some extra lube for good measure, letting Shiro pull him down over him when he reached out. Shiro held Lance close against him as Lance nudged himself at his entrance. 

A whispered “please” against his lips was all it took for Lance to slowly sink into him. He swallowed Shiro’s gasped moan as he kissed him, devouring each of his pretty little sounds until he was fully sheathed inside of him. They stayed like that for a few moments, hungrily kissing one another as Shiro’s insides fluttered around him, silently begging him for more. 

Shiro whimpered when he finally began to move and Lance quickly lost himself to the feeling, the slick slide of his cock in Shiro’s tight heat. Shiro’s legs came to wrap around Lance’s hips, trying to drive him in deeper with each thrust and Lance was soon making similar desperate noises against Shiro. 

Lance could do this for the rest of his very long life, he could just stay buried inside of Shiro like this, the familiar rhythm of in and out and in and out, and Shiro just pulling him _in and in and in_. Lance let his head fall to Shiro’s shoulder, eyes screwed tightly closed as he tried to focus on staving off. Shiro was gasping and whining with each movement, digging his heels into Lance and raking his nails down his back as he clung to him. 

Lance huffed out a breath, letting himself nestle in the very crook of Shiro’s neck and inhale. He felt dizzy with it. Shiro was so completely intoxicating, every movement, every sound, every feeling, and he smelled just so good. He smelled better than he ever had in his life right now, writhing with pleasure, mewling on Lance’s cock as he begged him for more, begged him for his release. 

Lance groaned and dragged his lips over Shiro’s neck, parting them and letting his fangs graze against his warm skin. Lance was dizzy, sure the room was spinning around them, the thrust of his hips the only thing keeping him grounded to the bed, he was sure. He’d be floating, otherwise, spinning and spinning and spinning out of control. 

“Lance,” Shiro whimpered breathily, the sting of his nails in Lance’s back so delicious. 

Lance bared his fangs and bit him, euphoria rushing through him at the first taste. Oh god, he was so good, he was so delicious, so delectable, so perfect. His answering moan was beautiful, breathy and light, nails raking down his back, and Lance felt his body convulse beneath him, around him, arching off of the bed and into Lance’s body as he spilled between them. He was perfect, he was so perfect, and Lance was so, so dizzy. 

He finally pulled back when Shiro went limp beneath him, gasping and scrambling off of him with wide and frightened eyes. He wiped the dripping blood from his chin and looked down at his boyfriend, passed out and covered in his own release. Two little puncture marks sat at the junction of his neck, messy bright blood smeared over his pale skin. 

Lance sat in shock for a few moments, unsure of quite what to do. Shakily, he stood up, tying off the condom and throwing it into the waste bin, before heading into the bathroom and coming back with a washcloth. He carefully cleaned Shiro up, starting with his neck and working his way down. After that, he applied a little cream to the bite marks in the hope that they’d go down a bit, and dressed him in fluffy pyjamas, before tucking him into bed. 

Lance redressed himself and slipped out of the apartment and back into his own. He got a bag out from his closet and shoved a few changes of clothes into it, checking the time and heading out to his car. He couldn’t be here when Shiro woke up. He couldn’t be near him at all. 

He drove for hours into the night until he knew he had to find shelter, going into an underground parking lot and parking in the corner. He curled up in the backseat and closed his eyes, realising that he’d put on Shiro’s sweater in his haste, and well, out of habit. 

He could’ve killed him. If he hadn’t stopped, then… He’d lost control, not just a little bit, but completely. Shiro had passed out from blood loss. He would be okay, but… Lance could never go near him again, that much he knew. He couldn’t bear to put him in danger like that. Shiro was an angel, Shiro was… everything to him. He loved him. He loved him, and he’d been so sure that if it came down to it that would override his instincts, that his love for Shiro would be enough. But it hadn’t. It hadn’t and he’d hurt him, and he could’ve killed him. 

All those years. All that practicing self control. He’d been fooling himself, _lying_ to himself. He knew what he was. He was a monster. All this trying to live a normal life, in an apartment with a job, he couldn’t even go outside during the day for fucks sake. He was a monster. And now he’d gone and let himself get his hopes up, let himself be happy and then single handedly destroyed it. It was all his fault. 

At sundown the following day he went to Allura’s grave. Lay by it in the grass, the empty spot where his own was supposed to be next to hers. Everything was his fault. It was all his fault, every last part of it. He pulled at the tufts of grass growing up through the dirt. 

_His grave was supposed to be here_. 

If he hadn’t been so _stupid_! He knew what the addiction was like, if you let yourself get a taste for it, you couldn’t think about anything else, couldn’t function without it. He should’ve known better. He’d gotten _over_ his addiction, he’d fallen in _love_. He’d had a future! A _life_. One bite. One slip up. Now he was here. 

Lance contemplated laying here in the grass until sunrise, in the bed that was supposed to be his, next to the wife that was supposed to be his. He could just let himself get burned up to a crisp, die right here with her like he was supposed to. Lance was a coward though, and so he slunk back to his car, back to the parking lot before he’d have a chance to see what it felt like. 

***

By the time he’d been hiding out for a week he was starving. He hadn’t let himself feed, not even on animals. He couldn’t stomach the thought, no matter how weak he was feeling with the withdrawal. He was _starving_.

He knew he couldn’t stay out here forever, though. He’d have to go home some time. Get a new apartment, probably, unless he could figure out a more painless way to get out of this hell than burning. 

Shiro would be at work, he thought, when he finally went home. He liked this apartment. He’d lived in it for years now. It was raining, which was fitting, really. Lance went out onto the balcony, sitting down and closing his eyes, letting the rain wash over his skin. 

He couldn’t really bring himself to move from that position, feeling a little as though the rain were washing him away, and he desperately wished it would wash him clean, at least. Wash away every bad part of him, every little thing he’d done wrong. 

“Lance…?” Shiro’s voice came softly from across the balcony a little while later and Lance flinched. 

He glanced at Shiro, brows pulling together. 

“Lance, you’re okay,” Shiro breathed, voice full of relief as he pulled himself up over the little wall that separated their balconies. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked hollowly. 

“I was so worried,” he said, rushing over to him. “Are you alright?”

Did Shiro… not remember? Had he been too out of it to register what had happened? Had he played the bite marks off as something else? Was there a chance that he didn’t know?

Lance looked at him searchingly, at a loss for what to say. Shiro took his hands and pulled him up from the chair, pulling him into a hug. 

“Let’s get you inside, come on,” he said, but Lance stopped him. 

“Shiro-” Lance started, but didn’t know how to finish. 

“Lance, it’s alright,” he said, squeezing Lance’s hands. “I know.”

“You… know…?” Lance echoed. 

“You’re a vampire,” Shiro said and Lance blinked at him. “It’s okay.”

“It’s- what?” Lance asked, bewildered. 

“I went to the club to see if you were there, and I saw everything,” Shiro said, biting his lip and then gestured to his neck. “And… you know.”

“I hurt you,” Lance said, eyes falling to the marks he’d made. 

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not _okay_ , Shiro, I nearly killed you,” Lance hissed. 

“But you didn’t,” Shiro said. 

“But I-”

“ _Didn’t_.”

Lance gaped at him for a few moments. How wasn’t he mad about this? How wasn’t he terrified of him?

“Do you want to hurt me?” Shiro asked softly. 

“Of course not,” Lance said quickly. 

“Then you won’t,” he replied simply. “I trust you.”

“ _How_ can you trust me?” Lance asked quietly. “I’m a monster.”

“No, baby,” Shiro murmured, wrapping Lance back up in his arms. “You’re the furthest thing from a monster. I promise.”

Lance crumpled in his arms, letting Shiro move them inside and out of the rain. Shiro soothed him softly, stroking his back and murmuring soft words to him. 

“Shiro, I love you,” Lance breathed, pulling back so he could look at him, desperately searching his eyes. 

Shiro smiled a little and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I know,” he murmured. “I love you, too. So let’s make this work, okay?” 

Lance closed his eyes as Shiro tucked his hair behind his ear, cupping his face. 

“We’ll find a way. If you wanna drink from me, you can, I know you’ll stop.”

“ _No,_ ,” Lance said quickly. “ _Never_.” 

“Okay, okay,” Shiro said, holding his hands up. “We’ll figure it out, yeah?” 

Lance hesitated, and then gave a small hopeful nod. Shiro smiled and kissed his forehead, before gently guiding Lance’s head to rest in the crook of his neck. 

“See?” he murmured, stroking Lance’s hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“You’re hooked on me,” Lance mumbled, inhaling softly. 

“No, baby,” Shiro said, and Lance could hear the smile in his voice. “You’re hooked on me.”

Lance smiled softly into his skin, taking in another long deep breath. He nuzzled him softly and then pulled back to look at where the bite marks were healing. He gave them a soft kiss and gently rubbed over the skin with his thumb.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled. “God, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro said. “I promise. I know you didn’t mean it, and I know how bad you feel. We’ll figure it out together, okay? We’ll be okay.”

Lance sniffed and nodded. 

Shiro smiled and kissed his nose. “So let’s go cuddle in our blanket fort, okay? At least now I can take that damn heater out, and I know why you’re so cold all the time.”

Lance huffed out a soft laugh, letting Shiro dry him and lead him across to his own apartment and the two snuggled up together, still under copious amounts of blankets, but Lance had never felt more safe right then; cuddled against his boyfriend’s chest, with the knowledge that he _loved him_ , that he _trusted him_ , and that he didn’t think that he was a monster, not at all. For the first time in a very long time, Lance actually felt a little hopeful for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh it feels good to finally get this fic out of the way im pretty sure i started thinking about this idea about a year and a half ago now and im so glad to have finally written it! i'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
